Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-r}{5} + \dfrac{-10r}{5}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-r - 10r}{5}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-11r}{5}$